The present invention relates to a multi-stage gearbox for motor vehicles, comprising an input shaft mounted rotatably in a casing, at least one intermediate shaft which is mounted in the casing and has at least one gear wheel in engagement with a gear wheel on the input shaft, a main shaft, mounted rotatably in the casing, with gear wheels which engage with gear wheels on the intermediate shaft, at least one gear wheel in each pair of mutually engaging gear wheels on the intermediate shaft and the main shaft being mounted rotatably on its shaft and lockable on its shaft by engaging means, and also operating means which interact with the engaging means and are controlled by a control unit depending on signals fed into the control unit representing various engine and vehicle data which comprise at least engine speed, vehicle speed and throttle pedal position.